Life
by Bustin
Summary: Rewrite of Dark Side of Life. Ranma's Life has hit rock bottom, can Ranma recover? or will Ranma continue to fall. Warning: Non-explicit sex, drug abuse, foul language and other naughty bits


Warning: This work contains sex, drugs, foul language, violence and other naughty bits. If this offends you, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and I never will.

Life

Part 1 – Rock Bottom

"" – speaking

'' – thoughts

– Chinese

By Bustin

Ranma unclasped her white lacy bra and gently lowered herself to the futon below. She deliberately left her French cut lacy white panties on, her current regular liked to take them off himself.

Inwardly she cringed as the John's fat clammy fingers removed her panties and ran his fingers down her bare legs. Outwardly she moaned for him and spread her legs apart, allowing an uncensored look at her most private parts.

Ohhh yeah Honey, your fingers are making me hot; how about we move onto the main course?"

The John smiled back at her and whipped his sweaty brow with his pudgy hand.

"I love it when you're so eager Red; I wish my wife was as beautiful or as willing as you."

'I bet your wife wishes she had a better husband.' "I wish all my customers were as good as you Honey," replied a smiling Ranma. A happy customer was a repeat customer and as long as she kept inflating their egos and didn't act like a dead log in bed then they kept coming back. Repeat customers made her happy because they made Heero happy, and when Heero was happy he kept her well supplied.

The John beamed at Ranma's flattering words and began to ready his already erect member for entry into her promised land.

'Pathetic,' thought Ranma as the John prepared to and then started to enter her, "even erect he's not half the size of my old male self.'

Ranma steeled herself as the John fully entered her, 'Alright Ranma, it's time for another award winning performance.'

"Ooooooohhhh," moaned Ranma loudly as she began to move her hips in time with the John's thrusts.

'I bet my acting ability rivals Akane's.'

The sex was unpleasant and brief, but as far as the John knew he'd rocked her world. Every time he thrust, she moaned loudly and thrust her hips in return. In his mind he was a wild stallion, while in reality he was a fat, balding, middle-aged salary man who's most charming feature was his slightly repugnant body order.

"Ah, that was wonderful Red!" wheezed out the John as his fat sweaty body lay on top of hers, "you're the most amazing woman I've ever been with."

"You were pretty amazing yourself stud (blah!)," replied a smiling and equally sweaty Ranma, 'God he stinks!'

"When can I see you again?" asked the John as he started to pull out and stand up.

"Whenever you make your next appointment Stud, you know that. I'd visit but I don't get out to often."

'I have to have her!' he thought as he started getting dressed while staring at her sweat soaked naked body, 'Maybe I can purchase her from that Heero fellow; she'd be a wonderful mistress.'

Ranma sighed in relief and sat up as soon as the John left, 'Finally that fat bastard's gone.'

Ranma turned her head and looked at the clock sitting above her small kitchen unit, 'Hmm, its only 11:08, my next John's not due for almost an hour. Should give me enough time to clean up and take a hit.'

The Johns always liked it better when she smelled nice and not like her last customer, and Ranma always liked the Johns better when she was high.

Scooping up her soiled sheets and her discarded clothing Ranma made her way into her room's small bathroom. Her room wasn't large, but at least it was private unlike the rooms where most of Heero's other girls lived. She was lucky; hers even had a small bathroom and kitchen.

Ranma dumped her soiled sheets into her dirty linen into her laundry hamper and climbed into her shower.

The stream of warm water refreshed her tired body and cleansed it of the John's horrid filth.

'There was a time when I enjoyed the touch of warm water,' thought Ranma forlornly.

Once adequately clean Ranma climbed out and patted herself dry. Once dry she put on the silk housecoat Heero had given her as a gift; a bonus for being his favorite.

Ranma moved to her bathrooms full length mirror and looked her body over. She was beautiful, the ideal of feminine beauty. There was a time she hated it, but now it no longer mattered, nothing did. Her body had matured in the years she'd been away from the Tendo's. She was taller, as tall as her mother and her breasts were now larger, probably double-d. She wasn't exactly sure, Heero liked his girls to wear their bras a little tight, it showed off more cleavage that way. Her Legs were long, well shaped and sexy and her bottom was perfectly shaped and had the right amount of padding. Her face was considered by many of her customers to be her beast feature, angelic, delicate with a perfect nose, lips, teeth and bright blue eyes.

Ranma brought her dainty hands to her face and covered her eyes. She hated her body, her face, everything. She was beautiful, men coveted her, yet in her eyes she was a horrid creature with flaws only she could see. Her eyes were haunted, displaying an innocence long quashed by the world's harsh realities; her bright red hair was now unbraided, femininely styled and fell midway down her back; her body was lean with hardly an ounce of unnecessary fat, but it had lost most of her old strength and skill, the art was now far out of her reach. Ranma hated her arms the most; they were delicate, feminine and pot-marked with numerous needle tracks. They were a constant reminder to her of the master she was now a slave too, that she loved and hated, heroin.

Unconsciously Ranma moved her hands over her marks, as if to hide her shame, her dishonor.

'If only things were different, if only I listened to…' Ranma shook her head clear of those thoughts and returned to the mirror and the task at hand, getting ready for her next John.

"No use dwelling on the past, nothing can be done about it now," she muttered.

With well practiced ease Ranma skillfully reapplied her makeup, making her already stunning face more so. She carefully combed out her wet hair and blow-dried it. Once complete she dressed herself once again in a lacy white bra and French cut lacy white panties.

'Perfect,' thought Ranma as she gave her body a once over in the mirror, 'the next John will be cuming in his pants before he even lays a finger on me.'

Now there were only two things left to do, remake the bed and shoot up. Ranma looked at the clock, 11:35 PM. Ranma could feel the all too familiar longing, need for a hit and its accompanying aches and pains.

"The bed can wait, I need a hit."

Ranma hurried out of her bathroom to a small bookshelf on the other side of the room. She knelt down and removed a small metal cash box from the bottom shelf. Inside were here most treasured goods.

Carefully she undid the latch and began removing the contents. First were her pictures, reminders of happier times, pictures of her Mother and 'Ranko' sitting side by side, Kasumi in the kitchen, her Father and Mr. Tendo playing go, and a well worn picture of her precious tomboy; secondly was her knitted yellow scarf, a gift from her tomboy and now her security blanket; and finally her most precious possession of all, a small packet of white powder, her heroin.

She was almost out, but she had enough for one more shot. 'Heero won't hold out on me, I make him too much money.'

Carrying her most precious powder, Ranma walked over to her kitchen to prepare her junk.

Ranma put the packet on the counter then turned on her small stoves element. As it heated up she got out everything she needed; a spoon, a length cord and a fresh disposable needle, dirties weren't allowed, Heero didn't want his girls getting sick, it was bad for business.

When the element was hot enough Ranma heated her spoon full of water and mixed her heroin in it until it was completely dissolved.

Carefully she drew the solution up into the needle. She was almost done; soon she'd get her fix.

Using the length of cord, Ranma tied off her left arm above the elbow, exposing her veins. The pain was worth the pleasure as she plunged the needle into her already pot-marked arm.

Slowly Ranma pushed the needles content into her body. After removing the needle and untying the cord, Ranma flexed her fingers. She could already feel the warmth flowing through her veins. Her aches and pains were fading fast, replaced by the euphoric warmth her body had come to need.

"Oh yeah that's the shit."

Ranma made her way over to her unmade futon and lay down. Ten minutes before her next John. This is what she lived for, the sweet wonderful high. It was better then anything else, it didn't matter that she'd wasted her life, lost everyone she'd loved, her art, her honor, all that mattered was the high.

"The past is the past," she whispered, "you can never go back."

Time passes slowly while high and dulls the senses, but even in her drug induced daze Ranma could hear Heero's rapid approach. Ranma slowly forced herself to stand up; Heero wouldn't be pleased if she looked like she couldn't work.

Dressed in his usual black Armani suit, Heero burst through her door with his usual vigor. Heero was of American/Japanese decent and had been blessed with the right mix of looks. He was blond, tall, almost six feet and had pretty boy looks. Most girls found his exterior dreamy. His soul wasn't quite so pure.

"Looking good Red," he said as he cockily leered at Ranma's half clad body, "you ready for your next go?"

"As always Heero baby," replied Ranma with an equally cocky grin, a cruel mockery of her long dead male self, "you taking a turn today or is it business as usual?"

"Neither Red, it's a business partner of mine today, so it's actually a freebie," answered Heero as he leaned against the doorframe, "give him the full meal deal, and make sure he's satisfied."

Ranma cringed 'full meal deal? Uggh, I hate oral sex,'

"Sure thing baby," replied Ranma trying to hide her disgust.

Heero smiled and walked over to Ranma's futon. Heero kneeled until he was looking at her eye to eye. Heero cupped Ranma's face in his hands and gently kissed her lips.

"Good girl," he whispered, "If you do a good job I'll give you a treat with your usual supply."

Ranma perked up, "Oh?"

"A nice cocaine treat."

"I'll do my best," moaned Ranma, the thought of a bonus bag of coke made her forget all about her oral objections and filled her with anticipation.

"Good girl, now don't disappoint me or I'll only give you half of your usual supply," with that last statement Heero left her room and closed the door behind her. All she had to do was sit and wait for Heero's friend. Still she knew it was going to be a long night.

Heero left the room and closed the door behind and rejoined his 'partner', a tall distinguished Japanese man, and his 'partners' two hulking bodyguards. 'Best girl for the right job,' thought Heero.

"She's all ready for you Sir," said Heero as he bowed to his 'partner'.

"Very good Heero, from what I've seen of her she is certainly something special. I hope I won't be disappointed."

"You won't be Sir; she's well experienced and always willing."

"Good, good. Is she clean?"

"Yes Sir, only select customers who've been tested are allowed with her," answered Heero.

"Very good, very good Heero, if I'm pleased with her performance I'll look very favorably towards you in our future dealings."

Heero beamed, this was very good, "Thank you Mr. Tao."

"No Heero, thank you," answered Mr. Toa as he entered Ranma's room, leaving Heero and his two bodyguards behind.

'This is perfect,' thought Heero, 'If Red pleases Mr. Tao I'll have a chance of moving up in the organization, real power not just petty drug running and prostitution. If she doesn't I'll be stuck here or worse. Don't let me down Red.'

Heero wandered away from Ranma's room. He had other girls to attend to and couldn't afford to spend anymore time with Ranma or worrying about his future.

'I'd better check on Kenada and Ami, he can be a little rough with her.'

End of Part 1

Author's Notes: I wasn't pleased with my first version of this story, Dark Side of Life, so I decided to rework it from the beginning. Hopefully this attempt is better then my last. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
